The Wonderful 102(Hiatus)
by Punnygeo
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a member of the wonderful 102.Events after the GEATHJERK invasion and at the start of the BN/MHA Manga/Anime
1. The Wonderful 102

**FIRST CHAPTER OF THE WONDERFUL 102.A BN/MHA X WONDERFUL 101 CROSSOVER.THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE WONDERFUL 101 GAME AND THE START OF BN/MHA.I'M HAVING DEKU BE A MEMBER OF THE WONDERFUL 101 OR IN THIS CASE THE WONDERFUL 102.LET US GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD.**

 **Wonderful 102 ch.1**

Running through the streets came a young man with round dark green eyes, messy dark green hair with black shadows, and four symmetrical freckles on both cheeks underneath his eyes.He wore a black Gakuran uniform with yellow buttons, accompanied by plain white sneakers.He had a pendant with a W letter shaped like an eagle spreading its wings

" _Gotta get to class_."Thought the boy.After a while he stopped by a station that had a large crowd of people standing around.He noticed and asked a nearby person."What's happening?"

"There some guy standing on the station,seems like a villain is here."The person said.The boy bowed and thanked the person.

" _Time to defeat this villain and let these people use the station to get to the places they need to go."_ The boy thought,running to the closest alleyway.

When he got to the alleyway,he turned to the fourth wall.Everything around the world slowed down and turned gray."Hey there,my name is Izuku Midoriya,or Deku by my childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou,and I am a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service.I became a member of the Wonderful 101 at the time we called **EARTH DEFENSE WAR III**.A large armada of Aliens called the GEATHJERK federation invaded us to destroy us so they could restore peace to the galaxy as the Greater Galactic Coalition have invaded them.Turns out the GEATHJERK federation came from 1,500 years into the future where Earth's technology was superior.Humanity in that far future was the Greater Galactic Coalition.The one who told us was the Planetary Fortress and Supreme Overlord of the GEATHJERK,Jergingha.He seeked vengeance against humanity for destroying his home.The Wonderful 101 fought it and won.Right now its a few months after this event.And by the way,about 80% of the population on Earth has a special power called a quirk,a unique ability a person can have."Midoriya explained himself."The other 20% have no quirks.I am also one of those people until a man that went by Momoe Byakkoin,or Wonder-White,was interested in my Spirit and desire to become a hero as I was in a class with him in training in ninjutsu.I was able to pass a test and became a member of the Wonderful 101."

"This pendant here was given to me by the CENTINELS.This gives me an ultra-dense bio-metallic exoskeleton gives me super strength and durability."Midoriya showed off his pendant.The pendant shined for a bit."Here I will show you."

" **WONDER-EYES,KICKS!** "Midoriya yelled.A Black and Green background came around him.He did a few kicks and back flips.A standard Wonder mask came and covered the majority of his face.His hair style remained the same but his hair color was reversed.he had on a black crop jacket with two popped collars. The Wonderful 102 emblem appears on the back of the jacket.The jacket reached to his hips.On the left sleeve of the jacket, there is a silver badge-like attachment from which flows a Greens sash with black accents.His black gauntlets reach to his elbows.The front of his suit from his neck to his pelvis is black. The sides, back, and legs are each dark Green.He wears black boots that point upward at the knees.The upper area and toe of the boots contained an strong steel alloy. Upon his chest is the Shirogane Drive, present on all Wonderful Ones.

"Now I have changed into my Hero form, **WONDER-KICKS!** "Midoriya ran to the station and jumped onto a building.

"Stop what you are doing and let yourself be arrested or I will have to use force!"Wonder-Kicks called out.

"Wow it's a wonderful one."A business man commented.

"A wonderful one,cool!"A child said with excitement

The villian swung his arm against Wonder-Kicks.The wonderful one jumped and landed a few kicks.He then landed on the ground and said to the crowd."I am in need of a unite morph.Can I use a group of you for some temporary members?"

"I wish to help a hero.Use me as a temporary member."A man said.

"I'm with him."A woman agreed.The crowd hollers as they wanted to help.

"Alright, **WONDER-LINE**!"Wonder-Kicks stretches his rainbow scarf onto the front crowd of 50 people.Those people got themselves the standard wonder mask.

"Let's do this team!"Wonder-Kicks jumped up and got into a position that looked ready to do a roundhouse kick." **UNITE FOOT**!"

The 50 temporary members fused together into Wonder-Kicks' foot and transformed into a giant dark green boot.The Wonderful one kicked the villian and he fell to the ground away from the crowd.

The Unite morph dispersed and the temporary members' wonder masks disappeared.

"Thank you for your help team.You can go back to your things.The Tatouin station can be in use after the villian has been taken away and is cleared by the police officers.Have a nice day and stay out of trouble!"Wonder-Kicks jumped onto a rooftop and ran from the scene.

 **Time skip Oridera Junior High School**

"Now class,I would want you to now think of your future as you are all third years."The teacher said.He had in his hands some handouts."But from from what I know you all want to be heroes right!"

The class cheered and showed off their various quirks.The teacher then settle the class down."I see you all have nice quirks,but it's against the rules to use them."

"You teach,you know better than to lump me with all these losers."Said a young man of average height, with ash blond, spiky hair and sharp red eyes.This was Katsuki Bakugou,Izuku's childhood friend."All these guys at best would be sidekicks to some low ranking hero."

The rest of the class except Midoriya complained about them being insulted.Bakugou them yelled to the class,"Can't you extras shut up!"

"If I remember you want to go to U.A right?"The teacher was straightening the handouts

"You mean the national school where the acceptance rate is 0.2%."A student said with a surprised tone.The class among themselves murmured.

"That's right."Bakugou stood on his desk."I aced the mock test.So that makes me the only one at this school who is most likely gonna get in their.I'll pass U.A and become stronger than All Might and become the top ranked hero."

"Oh and Midoriya also wanted to enter U.A too."The teacher remembered.Bakugou blanched and the class looked at Midoriya.Everyone except Bakugou laughed.

"The quirkless guy getting into U.A?That's impossible."A student said,laughing.

Midoriya stood up and shouted."Have you forgotten that there's a hero group that are quirkless,the Wonderful 102!"

"You mean the guys and girl that saved the earth from the GEATHJERK federation.I forgot about them."A student said.

"Those guys sure are cool though.Especially Wonder-Blue with his valiantium blade."Another student said.

Bakugou exploded Midoriya's desk.The green haired boy rolled away."What makes you think a Quirkless hussy like you can be in the same ring as me!"

"I can fight Bakagou,I beat you 2 times you know!"Midoriya yelled back.

"The Wonderful 102 are all quirkless and they still saved the world from invaders.I can also think I can do the same."Midoriya said."And they worked with All Might too."

Bakugou's eyes twitched and he sat back down with a scoff.Class went by.

School ended and Midoriya was at his seat looking at some news on his phone.'Wonder-Kicks comes to save Tatouin station!' the news article was titled.It showed a picture of Wonder-Kicks' Unite Foot hitting the villain.

" _Another day saved,time to go check in with Byakkoin-San."_ Midoriya thought.He was about to put his notebook away until someone snatched it from him.It was Bakugou who had it.

"I not done yet with you,Deku."He said with an angry tone.

"Give it back,don't make me use force."Midoriya warned.

"The hell is that?"A colleague of Bakugou's asked.

The notebook was titled 'Hero analysis for the future No.13'

"Hero analysis,the hell Deku."Another colleague laughed.

Bakugou use his quirk and exploded Midoriya's notebook.Midoriya yelled,"Nooo!"

"Oh you are gonna get it."Midoriya kicked Bakugou in the face.He then continued with bicycle kicks.

Bakugou has a bloody nose in the end."Fuck you!"Bakugou rushes over with an explosive hand ready to blast.Midoriya jumped over him and did an Axe kick.This was strong enough to stagger him.Midoriya went in for a kick to the stomach.Bakugou lies on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Cue the explosion behind me,Baka-gou."Midoriya walked away with his notebook.Bakugou's colleagues went in to help him.

"You good?"One of them asked.He reached out to help Bakugou up.

"I am fine,bastard."Bakugou slapped away his colleague's hand and got up,still clutching his stomach." _That shitty bitch will get it later."_

 **Time skip**

Midoriya went by under a bridge

"That dummy,why did he have to burn my notes."Midoriya complained to himself.

When he came into the bridge he heard something.He turned around and saw a sludge looking being.

" _Dammit,if I go into my CENTINEL-suit.I will risk my Identity being known."_ Midoriya thought to himself.The sludge being went and got all over him.He was choking as a part of the sludge being was going into his mouth.

"Don't worry,it will hurt only for a bit."The sludge being said.

" _Oh no,I am losing strength,I hope Byakkoin-San comes and saves me._ "Midoriya thought.

A white slash came forward.A strong punch came along after the slash.Midoriya was on his knees,coughing.He looked up and saw 2 figures.one of them was a masked ninja with a white hue scheme. His outfit consists of a jacket, a robe, and a pair of pants. It also contains a black belt and a pair of boots with red highlights. On White's head is a golden "hyaku". He also wears a Wonder Mask on his face, and a Shirogane Drive on his torso.

The other was a Large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique.He has short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head.His hair casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his deep blue eyes.He had on some cargo pants and a white T-shirt.

Midoriya recognized both of them."All Might and Wonder-White."

"Thank goodness we came on time.We wouldn't want to lose you.Wonder-Kicks!"All Might was relieved.

"No problem All Might.How has it been since the Earth defense war III."Midoriya dusted off his clothes.

"I am doing a bit fine.Though my arm is still sore after that United States of Smash to Jergingha that went beyond my limits."All Might remembered.

"We also have captured the villain in this bottle."Wonder-White showed off the sludge Villain in a soda bottle.

"Oh and thank you two for saving me.I can't just fight him like that"Midoriya bowed.

"You are very welcome but I also came here for something."All Might laughed.He turned to Wonder-White."Can you drop him off at a Prison?I need to talk to Midoriya here."

"I shall do this favor for a great friend to the Wonderful 102."Wonder-White ran off.

"Let's have a private talk at a beach."All Might suggested.

 **Beach**

"Midoriya my boy.I HAVE CHOSEN YOU!"All Might posed.

"You chose me for what?"Midoriya asked.

"I chose you to be the next user of my quirk."All might pointed out.

"Oh yeah,Your quirk is borrowed."Midoriya reminded."Its an honor to be passed on such a power."

"I have chosen you because not only of your strength but also of you courage and sense of hope you could bring to others as Wonder-Red has done before."All might plucked a hair off of himself.

"Eat this."All Might showed.

"Huh?"

"All you need is the DNA of the last user of One for All."All Might explained."Go on."

Midoriya grabbed the strand of hair and swallowed it.He then felt a surge of power.Green electricity sparked and his veins showed.Though the power was a little too much to handle.

"Looks like you can only go 10% of its power from here."All Might pointed out."Train some control and you won't destroy yourself,due to its uncontrollable nature."

"Thanks All Might once again.Now I should make this quirk my own."Midoriya flexed.

"Well then,have a nice day and see you at U.A."All Might waves."I am sure you will make it in and get in.All you need is a hero license and you can do all the saving you want without getting in trouble with the law."

"It's weird that I have to have a Hero License to go save the day despite having already be apart of a Hero group."Midoriya muttered."The same could be said for Pink,Green,and Black."

"As recited from Wonder-Ryu,'The Law should be followed,not broken'"All might recited.

"You kinda sounded like Wonder-White when he gets into the mood of reciting phrases from Wonder-Ryu."Midoriya laughed along with All Might.

"Good bye now."Midoriya waves.

"See ya in a school year."All Might ran off at high speeds.

"What a great day.I met All Might again and got a quirk out of him.I am no longer quirkless."Midoriya smiles.

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED DEKU'S WONDER NAME.IF YOU HAVE ANY BETTER IDEAS FOR MIDORIYA'S WONDER PERSONA NAME.PUT IT ON A PM MESSAGE OR A REVIEW.I SKIPPED THE SLUDGE VILLAIN GETTING BAKUGOU THING AS THAT VILLAIN DIDN'T ESCAPE FROM HERE.ALSO AM SKIPPING THE TRAINING AS MIDORIYA ALREADY HAD SOME TRAINING FROM BEING A WONDERFUL ONE.SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. The UA entrance exam

**SECOND CHAPTER OF THE WONDERFUL 102.WE GOT TO THE U.A ENTRANCE EXAMS.READ ON TO SEE HOW DEKU DOES IN THE EXAMS COMPARED TO THE ANIME/MANGA COUNTERPART.ALL WONDERFUL 101 AND BN/MHA CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.NEITHER IS THE MUSIC OWNED BY ME.**

 **Chapter 2:The U.A entrance exams**

"Good luck on the entrance exams,Izuku"Midoriya's mom,Inko Midoriya,said.

"Thank you mom.I won't let you down."Izuku put on some headphones and put a playlist and went on his way to school.

 **U.A Highschool**

"Here we are."Midoriya said with a smile.Then by the entrance he saw Wonder-White by the gate.

"Oh hey Wonder-White.What are you doing here?"Midoriya asked.

"I came to see how you do and I will also volunteer to be a Teacher here at U.A as I can teach the future generation of heroes and protect them in case any villains stronger than them come and invade."Wonder-White answers.There was a crowd of students from all over the country around Wonder-White and some were asking for autographs.

"I am sorry future heroes,but I wish to not sign any autographs."The Claws of Calamity said.

"So then,good luck Midoriya."Wonder-White walked in and went to find the Principal of U.A.

"You know the Claws of Calamity personally?"A girl asked.Midoriya turned around to see a young girl of short height and petite build, with fair skin that is prone to blushing, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back.She also has micro-bangs which sweep to her left. She has little pads on the prints of each of her fingers similar to the pads on an animal's paws, which are used to activate her Quirk.

"Uh sort of,We knew each other about a few years ago."Midoriya scratched his head."I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way."

"Ochaco Uraraka,see ya in the exam and do your best."Uraraka said walking her way to the theater in the school.

" _What a cutie!_ "Midoriya blushes.

"Outta of the way,Deku!"Bakugou yells.

"Oh you're here,that's great."Midoriya sarcastically said.

"Are you using sarcasm against me?!"Bakugou got up against Midoriya's face.

"And what if I am.I hope you fail the entrance exam."Midoriya snapped back.

Bakugou puffed and walked away.Midoriya followed along but was a far distance from Bakugou.

" _Stupid spoiled bastard."_ Midoriya puffed.

 **U.A Theater**

"What's up people,Present Mic here and are you ready to participate in this exam."Present Mic said.He was a pro hero that was a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. When his eyes are visible, they appear as concentric circles. He is almost always seen with a large smile on his face.

Present Mic's hero costume consists of a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker.

"EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY'!"Present Mic tried to hype up the crowd.In response,nobody said 'hey' back.

"Ahh,it failed."The hero complained.

"Anyway,I am going to give you the rundown of the practical exam."

"ARE YOU READY!!"To no avail,no body cheered.

" _Oh my,it's the voice hero,Present Mic.I really like listening to his radio show."_ Midoriya went into geek mode.Bakugou who was sitting next to him scoffed.

"As said on the application.You will be doing 10 minutes of mock urban battles with the use of robots."Present Mic explains.

"After this presentation,you will go your designated test block as written on the notecard in front of you."Present Mic did some weird poses.

"So this means we won't be able to do these exams with friends."Bakugou said.

"That's right."Midoriya took a look at his card then Bakugou's.

Midoriya was going to test block B while Bakugou goes to test block A.

"Damn,I can't Crush you of our test blocks are different."Bakugou complained.

"In the practical exam,there will be three faux villains."The screen behind Present Mic showed the silhouettes of the 3 robots that each are label a set amount of points.Either are 1,2,or 3 points each.

"Your goal,Listeners,is to use your quirks and defeat a faux Villiain.Attacking other examinees and other unheroic actions is prohibited."Present Mic wiggled his finger.

"You can bring in any items you want to this exam."The Voice hero added.

"I have a question!"A student called out.

"Go ahead."The spotlight went into a tall and muscular young man. He has black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses, which go with his serious attitude. His eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw. As a result of his Quirk, his calves are incredibly thick and are shaped like automobile engines with six exhaust ports coming out of them.

"On the printed,shows 4 types of villains.If this is a misprint,then the most prominent school in japan should ashamed for such a mistake.We examinees have come here to be molded and become exemplary heroes."The man said.He turned around and called out Midoriya."And you with the curly hair!"

"Me?"Midoriya pointed to himself.

"Yes you!You have been muttering this whole time.Its distracting.If you are here for a pleasure trip then get yourself out of here."The man in glasses said.

"It's a habit.I am not here for a pleasure trip,I am here to get my Hero License and become chosen by the Wonderful 102 and become their 103rd member."Midoriya lies.

"How interesting,"The man bowed."I am sorry for calling you out like that."

"Continue on Present Mic!"Midoriya calles out.

" _So that's what Wonder-Kicks looks like behind the mask as told by Wonder-White."_ Present Mic thought.

"With that interruption out of the way,the fourth villain is worth 0 points.In other words,it's an obstacle."The Voice hero continued."There's one in every test block.This guy isn't impossible to defeat neither is he worth it though."

"That's all from me!"Present Mic raised his arms."For a present,I shall give you the school motto."

"As The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said... 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' Plus Ultra!! Break a leg, everyone!!"

 **Test block B**

Midoriya was doing some stretches and had on a green tracksuit.

" _All right,It's time to pass this exam and I have entered U.A.I feel that Hero License coming closer."_ Midoriya thought.

"Hello there."The glasses person said.

"Oh hello I haven't introduced myself."Midoriya turned to look at him."I am Izuku Midoriya,nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine,Tenya Iida is my name."

"So then Iida,good luck."Midoriya bowed.

"Same here and I still ask for forgiveness after calling you out in the theater."Iida said.

"You're forgiven just remember that there is a hero group out there that are quirkless.So you must not underestimate an average civilian."Midoriya said.

" _The Wonderful 102 did save our world despite being quirkless,so I shouldn't be disrespecting quirkless people."_ Iida thought.

"NOW START!"Present Mic yelled out.Midoriya started running forward while the other Examinees stood around.

"There's no countdown in a real fight.Run Run Run now."Present Mic said.The other Examinees started running too.

 **(The Wonderful 101 OST-The Won-stoppable[Japanese version])**

Midoriya kicked a 2-point faux villain." _Just like beating Diedough-goo."_

Midoriya went after a few 1-point faux villains and 3 3-point faux villains.

"Midoriya racked up 16 points already.He's doing amazing already."Uraraka said with a surprised tone.She made 2 1-point villains float then fall.

"He even reacted to the announcement faster than I did.I am better then this."Iida said to himself.He was kicking a few 2-point villains.

 **Surveillance room**

"In this practical exam,we test our examinees not only in combat ability,but in searching abilities to understand the situation before anyone else,mobility to more around better in most situations,discernment to stay calm."Said the principal of U.A,Nezu.

Nezu was a possible combination of several different animals including a dog, mouse or a bear. He mostly resembles a standing humanoid mink but possesses dog-like paws and a bear-like face. He has black eyes with a large scar going across his right one. He has a long tail and sports an elegant suit with large orange sneakers.

"Doesn't this years set of first years look promising."A woman said

"Especially as we have one of the Wonderful ones attending our school to get himself a Hero License."A man next to Nezu said.He opened up a cover for a red button and pressed it."Now the true test begins"

 **Test block B**

Rumbling was felt and stomping was heard.Large clouds of dust was seen.The Examinees looked around and found a faux villain that was larger than any of building around them.It was the 0-point faux villain

"Oh my."An Examinee was shaking at the sheer size of the faux villain.

" _I fought beings bigger than this"_ Midoriya smiled.

The 0-point bot punched the building and rubble fell upon the Examinees.

"RUN!"Midoriya called out.The others went and ran away.Midoriya went and kicked away any rubble that was about to land upon the Examinees.

Uraraka trips from a piece of concrete on the ground.The giant bot was about to slam its giant arm onto the girl.In time,Midoriya got Uraraka away from line of sight of the bot.

"Get going Uraraka,go and help any others to get away from here."Midoriya said.

"Why about you?"She asked.

"I'm going to beat it."

"But you don't seem-"Midoriya put a finger over Uraraka's lips.

"Don't worry about me.Worry about yourself and the others."He jumped up onto a building and powered up with One for All.

"HEY BUCKET OF BOLTS!"Midoriya diverted the attention of the bot to himself.

"Have a taste of my knuckle sandwich"Midoriya quipped.

" **SMASH**!"

The bot had a large dent and parts of the head fell to the ground.

Midoriya wall runs and landed safely to the ground.The bell rang to signify the time for the practical exam has ended.

 **(OST ENDS)**

"That was good."Midoriya told himself.going to the next part of the exam.

 **One week later**

At home,Izuku was playing some games on the video game console he had.

"Izuku,your letter from U.A is here"Inko came into the living room with a letter that had the U.A emblem on it.

"Excuse me,I'll be in my room.Then I'll tell you the results."Izuku turned off his console and went to his room.

He sat down on his rolling chair.He opened the letter and found a small device.Izuku put the device on the table.A projection of All Might in a yellow suit.

"I am here as a projection."All Might cheerfully said.

"Wait,All Might is working at U.A?"Izuku asked in a surprised tone.

"I had some paperwork to do,so I couldn't come and tell you the news in person.You see I have come here to work at U.A"All Might explained.

The cameraman's hand came up to signal him to finish up.

"What do you mean wrap it up.I have some things to tell Young Midoriya here."All Might said.

The hand signaled him that it will push everything back.

"What do you mean it will push everything back.Ugh,fine I'll finish up."

"Not only does the practical exam give out Villain points but it also gives rescue points.As you know the job of a hero is to save people in danger.You have saved Examinee Ochaco Uraraka from getting crushed by the 0-point faux villain's arm and have protected the other Examinees from getting crushed from the rubble that was falling from above.Those rescue points are each 60 points so in total give you 120 points.Add the 32 points you racked up from the villain points,you get 152 points in total.You passed with flying colors Izuku Midoriya.Welcome to U.A.See you in class."All Might saluted.This made the projection cut off.

Izuku smiled and went to tell his mom the news.


	3. First day of school

**3RD CHAPTER IS HERE GUYS.ALL WONDERFUL101 AND BN/MHA CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **Chapter 3:Class 1-A**

"Hello U.A."Midoriya whispered to himself.He was wearing the U.A boy's uniform.

Midoriya went to the office to see something.

"Is there anything you need?"The receptionist asked.

"I need to know where my class is."Midoriya answers.

"What's your name?"The receptionist had her hands on the computer.

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Ok"The receptionist type it in and found the results."You are in class 1-A.Its on the 2nd floor."

"Thank you."Midoriya went his way to the classroom.

When he got to the large door that had 1-A tagged on it,he saw Uraraka.

"Midoriya,we have the same class?!"Uraraka said.

"Yes we do,so how are you?"Midoriya sheepishly chuckles.

"Good,just a bit nervous as we don't know who our classmates are."Uraraka was shaking.

"Build up some courage and let's go in."Midoriya slid the door and found Iida scolding Bakugou.

"Get you feet off the desk.Don't think this is rude to U.A upperclassmen."Iida said.

Bakugou has his feet on the desk relaxing."What junior high did you go too,side character."

"I went to Somei Academy and my name is Tenya Iida."Iida did some hand gestures.

"Oh,so you're an elite,huh?"Bakugou realized."I'll enjoy crushing you."

"'Crushing'?What kind of hero are you trying to become."

"It's just Bakagou being aggressive."Midoriya came in.

"But you can't be a good hero if you are aggressive.You'll be like Endeavor."

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE TO THAT 2ND RATE BASTARD!"Bakugou yelled.

"You can't deny that."said a boy with blonde hair with black, a lightning-shaped stroke, and small thin eyebrows.

"Shut It,thunder thighs!"Bakugou retorted.

" _I think I'm going to have a good year."_ Midoriya thought.He then felt there was someone else at the door.

"Uraraka..."Midoriya started

"Huh?"

"There someone behind you on the floor in a yellow sleeping bag."Uraraka turned around and saw a slender and tall man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He also is quite pale.The man had a worn-out appearance, appearing as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and droopy.

"You seem more rational than the rest of the brats in there."The man said with a tired tone.

"And you are?"Iida noticed who was outside the door.

"I'm the Homeroom teacher,Shouta Aizawa."Aizawa said.He pulled out the U.A boy's unisex gym clothes."Put this on and get to the field."

 **Track and Field**

"A quirk assessment test?!"The class except Midoriya,Bakugou,And a red and white haired boy shouted.

"What about the entrance ceremony and the orientation?"Uraraka asked.

"If we're training to be heroes.You do not have time to do leisure activities."Aizawa explained"And as U.A's selling point being that we are unrestricted with the school traditions,the same can be said with the teachers."

"You've done physical fitness tests before since junior high.Though here,you can use your quirks."Aizawa said."And Katsuki Bakugou."

Bakugou looked at Aizawa.

"You are at the top of the practical exams,right?In junior high,What is your best softball throwing distance?"The homeroom teacher asked.

"67 meters."

"Try doing it with your quirk.Step into the circle and you can use your quirk however you want if it stays within that circle."Aizawa explained.Bakugou walked to the circle and grabbed the softball from Aizawa's hands.

"Let's add a blast to this pitch."Bakugou got to a pitching position and had a crazed look.

" **DIE**!!"He yelled as he used his explosive quirk to launch the ball high in the air.

"You can't kill a ball."A spiky Red haired student said.

The ball landed for into the field and the result came on Aizawa's phone.

"705.2 meters."Aizawa called out the result.

"So we can just do anything we want with our quirks?"A girl named Mina Ashido asked.She was a girl who is tinted a pink color due to her acid quirk. She has black sclera and yellow irises. She has unruly, short pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head. She is of medium height and set more broadly than some of her other female classmates.

"As long as it's in the circle."Aizawa answered.

"Looks fun."Uraraka said.

Aizawa turned serious after hearing that statement."Are you sure you can be able to keep that attitude up in these 3 years training as heroes?"

"So whoever is in last place in all eight tests.Is punished with expulsion."Aizawa smirked.The class,except Midoriya,Bakugou,And the split hair color boy,were shocked.

"We're free to set the circumstances on our students.Welcome to the Hero course."Aizawa said.

Some of the students were scared.Others were determined.Midoriya smirked.

"But that's unfair.And this is just the first day of school!"Uraraka complained.

"There's calamities in this world whose time and place cannot be predicted.Japan is full of Unfairness.We,heroes,are suppose to turn those situations around.In the next 3 years,U.A will do its best to give you one hardship after another.Overcome it all with all you got.Go beyond,Plus Ultra!"Aizawa said his speech.

"The real thing starts now."Aizawa stayed.He then pointed at Midoriya.

"Izuku Midoriya,you're up next for the soft ball throw."Midoriya went up to the circle and took a few breaths.

Midoriya pitch the ball and used 7% of One for All's power and threw it.Aizawa cocked an eyebrow.He looked down on his phone and saw the results.

"710 Meters!"Aizawa calles out.The other students had an interest in Midoriya and murmured amongst themselves.Bakugou however,was angry.

"What the fuck,Deku!"Bakugou charged forward with an explosive hand ready to blast Midoriya."You were suppose to be a quirkless hussy."

"Who cares Bakugou!Go fuck yourself!"Midoriya dissed.The class just observed.

"DIE!!!"Bakugou was about to make an explosion until nothing happened.Bakugou looked around to see who caused it.He was then bound by a form a rope.

"No fighting each other,Bakugou."Aizawa said with his eyes glowing red.

" _Wait a minute,those eyes.Those only belong to the Erasure hero,Eraserhead.So my homeroom teacher is none other than Eraserhead."_ Midoriya's geek mode came on.

"Get back to your place and let's continue these test."Aizawa said in a menacing way.The others except a few,were frightened.

"Tch!"Bakugou considered.

 **50 meter dash**

Iida and a girl named Tsuyu Asui were the first pair for the 50 meter dash.

A bot that recorded the examinees times said,"Ready,Set,Go!"

Iida and Tsuyu ran or jumped.At the end of the set track,Iida was the first one to get to it.The robot said his time was 3.05 seconds.While Tsuyu's was 5.58 seconds.

 **Tenya Iida**

 **Quirk:Engine**

 **Has exhaust pipes on the back of his legs that give him extra speed**

 **Tsuyu Asui**

 **Quirk:Frog**

 **Has the abilities of a frog;jumping power,frog like reflexes,and a long tongue**

Uraraka went up with a boy who had a pale colored tail.She touched her clothes and shoes.

 **Ochaco Uraraka**

 **Quirk:Zero Gravity**

 **Can nullify the gravitational pull of any object.She gets nauseous when she goes over her limit**

 **Ojiro Mashirao**

 **Quirk:Tail**

 **Has a tail that he can use in anyway he wants to.Cannot be morphed into anything else.**

Ojiro was a boy with blond hair, very small black eyes, a muscular build, and a large tail with a hairy tip.

Both students set in position and waited for the Go.

"Go!"Ojiro used his tail as a launch pad while Uraraka just normally ran.

"5.49 seconds!"The bot said Ojiro's score.Uraraka got 7.15 seconds

" _That's better than my junior high score!_ "Uraraka thought.

Bakugou and Midoriya were up next and got into running position.

"I hope you get a worse score than the one in junior high."Bakugou whispered to Midoriya

"Maybe I might do better than you."Midoriya whispered in return.

"Go!"Midoriya and Bakugou were off.Bakugou used his explosion quirk as propulsion.Midoriya ran normally but with the use of 7% of his power.

"4.00 seconds"Midoriya got a better score than his junior high one.Bakugou got 4.13 seconds.

"Damn you,Deku.How the hell are you doing this?!"Bakugou yelled.

"You think I would slack off on my training.Byakkoin-San had to teach me a few things after ninjutsu class."Midoriya said.

"Fuck your Ninjutsu class.You are not suppose to be better than me."Bakugou got more angry.

"Let's move on with this Bakagou."Midoriya retorted as he walked away.Some the students chuckled at the name 'Bakagou'

"What are you laughing at!"Bakugou looked at the others with a sense of pure hatred.The class just shake their hands to signify 'Nothing,nothing'

 **Grip strength**

Each student had a grip strength measurement device at hand and had to grip on it the best they can.

"570 kilograms,that's great."Hanta Sero said.He was a tall, lean young man with dark hair with spiked ends. He has black, almond shaped eyes and very large teeth that usually dominate his grin.His elbows have the shape of cylindrical tape dispensers.

The person who Sero complimented was a very tall and muscular young man with hair that swoops down in front of his face. He wears a mask that covers all his features below his eyes.This was Shoji Mezo

Midoriya had assure how much power he wishes to put in.He went with the normal 7%.His score turned out to be 610.Maybe all the gripping when angry must have helped a lot.

 **Standing long jump**

There was a sand pit to test a person's jumping distance.

Yuga Aoyama And Bakugou went across the entire sand pit.Aoyama was a young man with a slim body and slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince.

Deku jumped pretty high and got himself also across the entire pit.

 **Repeated side jumps**

Mineta Minoru used his quirk to do a lot of side jumps without using a lot of energy.He was a very tiny boy,being much shorter than most of the class. He has a big head with large eyes and hair resembling grapes.

 **End of test**

Aizawa stood there with his phone and the class gathered up.Most of them where nervous on whether they did good,so they were not expelled from U.A

"It would be a hassle to be telling each of you your scores.So I will be projecting it all at once.Scoring was based on how you did on the tests."Aizawa pointed his phone and a projection of a Leaderboard came up.

 **No.1 Izuku Midoriya**

 **No.2 Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **No.3 Shoto Todoroki**

 **No.4 Katsuki Bakugou**

 **No.5 Tenya Iida**

 **No.6 Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **No.7 Mezo Shoji**

 **No.8 Mashirao Ojiro**

 **No.9 Eijiro Kirishima**

 **No.10 Mina Ashido**

 **No.11 Ochaco Uraraka**

 **No.12 Koji Koda**

 **No.13 Sato Rikido**

 **No.14 Tsuyu Asui**

 **No.15 Yuga Aoyama**

 **No.16 Hanta Sero**

 **No.17 Denku Kaminari**

 **No.18 Kyoka Jirou**

 **No.19 Toru Hagakure**

 **No.20 Mineta Minoru**

"Noooooo!"Mineta panicked."All my hard work was for nothing.

Toru sighed in relief.Toru was invisible due to her quirk,so she doesn't have any special

looks other than that she is a girl.

"And by the way,what I said about an expulsion was a lie."Aizawa had a shit eating grin."It was a rational deception to draw out your quirk's upper limit."

"I knew it was a lie at the start.You would have known if you have thought it through."Momo explained.She was a teenage girl with a mature physique for her age. She has cat shaped, onyx colored eyes and long black hair. Her hair is normally tied into a spiky ponytail, and she has bangs on the right side of her face.

"That was nerve wracking,huh?"Sero turned to Kirishima.

"With That done,there are handouts in class with curriculum and stuff.Make sure to look over the handouts.Be sure to go to the nurse's office to help you fix up any injuries that you think you may have.Tommorow will be packed with more rigorous training so prepare yourselves."Aizawa walked his way back to the classroom.

 **After school**

Midoriya walked his way back home when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.He got spooked and turned around to see Wonder White.

"Oh,Wonder White,you scared me."Midoriya calmed down.

"Sorry about that.So how did your first day go?"Wonder White walked alongside.

"All good,though Aizawa-Sensei made the whole class have a physical exam with our quirks with the student who is in last place be expelled from the school."Midoriya explained."Turned out it was a lie to get us all on the upper limit."

"At least you did something.I have to wait until tomorrow before I have to be teaching class 1-B."Wonder White said.

"What are you going to be teaching?"Iida asked out of nowhere.

"Iida?!"Midoriya freaked out.

"Oh,you must be Tenya Iida,the younger brother of Ingenium."Wonder White observed.

"That I am,it's an honor to be in the presence of a Wonderful one."Iida bowed respectfully.

"By the way,what made you interested in speaking to Midoriya?"Iida asked.

"I know Midoriya personally outside my Hero work."

"How interesting."Iida notes.

"Midoriya!"Uraraka calls out.

"Uraraka,what did you call me out for?"Midoriya asked.

"I wanted to know if you are going to the station."Uraraka answered.She notice Wonder White beside her.

"Ah,Wonder White,How was your day?"Uraraka said with excitement.

"I had a normal day though I have to start teaching tommorow."Wonder White answered.

"Which class?I hope it's ours."Uraraka shook in excitement.

"Wonder White told me it was class 1-B,the class next door to us."Midoriya said.This caused Uraraka to make a comical sad look.

"Anyways Midoriya,see you again another day.As the Wonderful-Ryu once said,'Evil doesn't rest,neither showed a hero'."Wonder White waved goodbye running and jumping onto the closest rooftop he could find.

"What a nice guy."Uraraka said.Though she made a comical look that could say,'dammit I forgot to ask him something'."I forgot to ask him about the other Wonderful ones."

"Maybe next time we can get some information about the other wonderful ones,so what we can expect out of them when we work with any of them in the future.

"Sounds cool."Uraraka said.She then saw Midoriya's pendant

"Where did you get this pendant?"Uraraka touched the pendant to get a feel for it.Midoriya blush on how close Uraraka was.

"I bought it online,They sell Wonderful 102 merchandise on Amazon."Midoriya lies.

"I should by one.I wanna look cool with one."Uraraka said with determination.

"So we walk the way to our own homes then?"Midoriya asked

Iida and Uraraka agreed.All three then walked to the station together.


End file.
